A Romantic Understanding
by Jessi-Jane1
Summary: Two New Girls come to the Institute and cause problems for one clawed teacher and our favorite blue dude.
1. Eleanor

October 31st, 2005

"Eleanor! Get your ass down here this instant young lady." Screamed an overly obese woman with short receding grey hair and what looked to be the beginning of a mustache.

Upstairs in an over pact room two girls that looked to be about sixteen snickered as the third paled. And why wouldn't she, she lived in the most despicable orphanage in all of Louisiana.

Eleanor Rosedud was sixteen years old and had lived at the Mississippi Youth Home since she was eleven. She had lived in France for most of her life until three days before her tenth birthday her father found out the he was getting transferred to the Louisiana branch of the company he worked for. A year and a half later Eleanor's parents were shot execution style for their support of Mutants. She had no other family so she immediately became a ward of the state. Back to present issues.

"Ellie Wha' ja do now?" One of the other girls asked between giggles.

"Ah didn't do nothan' this time, Ah swear." Eleanor stated.

Two weeks after her parents death Eleanor, Ellie, had discovered that she was just like the people her parents were murdered for protecting. She Eleanor Cleopatra Rosedud was a mutant. She could create illusions of any thing and everything. As the years passed she had gotten better and now instead of holograms that only lasted a minute she could create an image that felt, smelt, sounded, looked, and even tasted real, and she could hold them for a good thirty minutes. With this gift she tended to play hilarious but harmless pranks.

Back downstairs, Ms. Lafoy was alternating between looking up the stairs and looking at the 5' 6" scary looking man standing next to her.

"Why do you want to speak with Ellie, may I ask?" Ms. Lafoy asked nervously.

Logan just rolled his eyes. 'I am never forgiven Storm for this. It is suppose to be her job to pick up the new kids, but no she told me to do it. Said it was a favor!'

"She has certain qualities that are prized at the institute I work for." Logan said through gritted teeth.

At that moment Eleanor walked down the stairs.

"You wanted to speak with me Mal un d'Oh." (1)

Logan just laugh. Not many people knew that he spoke fluent French.

"Bonjour. Comment soyez ? Que diriez-vous deest-ce que de moi vous prends loin de cet endroit terrible et ceci, est-ce une femme ? Je ne peux pas le dire." (2) Strangely enough this girl managed to impress Logan enough that he showed her is slightly less terrifying side.

At this Ellie busted out laughing. She then frowned. "Where would you take me?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Logan and I am a Professor at Xavier School for Gift Youth. You have a lot of potential and Professor Xavier thinks you will do well at the School."

"I don't know…" Ellie looked around at the fall down building and the the extremely evil woman who took "care" of the orphans "Alright I'm in."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Oh evil one

(2) Hi. How are? How about I take you away from this awful place and this, is it a woman? I can't tell.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Alright I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.

Peace-Out

Jessie-Jane


	2. Jo Donnivan

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. A girl can wish though.

Thanx to…

**Starr Spark **

_And_

**Casakitten**

_For reviewing._

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Thursday October 29th 2006

9:35 PM

Logan was wondering around the mansion trying to find something to do. He had just step off the stairs onto the second floor landing when he heard a shrill scream.

"Like, there are snakes in the bathroom!" Kitty Pryde screamed as she ran down the hall in her bathrobe carrying a hair dryer.

Logan noticed his surrogate daughters, Ellie, laughing her head off with her friend Jamie.

"Nice job Ellie! That was your best illusion yet! Now other people will get to use the bathroom for once." Jamie said giving Ellie a high five.

"Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank the academy." Ellie said with a bow before heading off to her room as Jamie went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Logan had to laugh. Ellie and Rogue caused more trouble than anyone else in the mansion.

"Hello Logan. What is so funny?" Storm asked walking up behind him.

"Ellie and her pranks."

"How is it that if one of the others pulls a prank you scold them or give them danger room practice, but if Rogue or Ellie do something wrong you laugh?"

"Storm you know that I see those two as my daughters."

"Yes, I know. There is a reason neither of them date. They are old enough that is for sure and Rogue is starting to control her powers but the boys are to afraid of you to even attempt to ask the two of them out."

"I don't want to see them hurt."

"Logan, I… oh never mind." Storm sighed and walked off.

"Ah think she was trying to say that she hopes that when you final do meet someone that me and Ellie give you the same treatment you gave ta us." Rogue said as she walked up and startled Logan.

"I don't know what you mean Stripes." Logan said as he walked away.

"Ah'm sure he doesn't. God Ah can't wait ta meet the woman he falls for. Hopefully she doesn't scare easily." Rogue said with a laugh.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Friday

1:55 AM October 30th 2006

Jo sat on her bed doing her Trig. Homework. She was only half done and when she finished she still had to do a book report for a book she had not even read. Of course it did not help that she had a splitting headache or that she had to share a room with her twin bother, Matthew, whose snores sounded like a fog horn.

"God why did you have to make **him** my twin? I mean really what did I do to deserve this?" Jo asked the ceiling. At that moment Jo's computer pinged signaling that she had an Instant Message.

**Illusion213: Whaz up WildThang?**

**WildThang13: Homework and my brother's snores.**

**Illusion213: Too Bad**

**Illusion213: I almost got a date today.**

**WildThang13: Cool. : )**

**WildThang13: Wait…Almost?**

**Illusion213: My dad.**

**WildThang13: enough said.**

**Illusion213: He needs a girlfriend.**

**WildThang13: Send me his number.**

**WildThang13: I love older men.**

**Illusion213: …**

**Illusion213: WHAT!!!!**

**WildThang13: LOL! JK**

**Illusion213: You better be!**

**ClawedFather01 is signed on…**

**ClawedFather01: GET YOUR ASS IN BED YOUNG LADY!!!!**

**ClawedFather01 and Illusion213 signed off.**

With that Jo turned off her computer. After glancing at her homework she decide to just go to bed.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Saturday October 31st 2006 1:00 PM

Jo was in the food court at the mall when she saw a few of her peers from school heading her way.

"Shit!" Jo said as she got up to leave.

Jo was the most unpopular senior at her high school. In fact she did not have a single friend. At one point or another she had friends but then her _darling _brother had to go and spread it around that she was a mutant. Ever since she was the target of frequent attacks and bullying, So what if she could become any animal under the sun?

"Yo freak. Where the hell you think you're going?"

"Yeah freak, don't you want to hang out with us?"

"Come on freak, party with us. Change your shape."

"Yeah, become a dog. You're already a bitch, might as well look like one."

The boys teased and pushed Jo. Making her want to curl up into a ball.

Mean while on the other side of the mall…

"Like what was the name of the store again?" Kitty asked her boyfriend.

"Fangs for the Memories Second Hand Books." Lance said with obvious disinterest. "Why did we have to pick up this book for the Goth Queen anyway?"

"Like, cause she's like grounded." Kitty replied.

"I see. That makes since. Wait, why is she grounded?"

"Cause, like, Logan found her and the Swamp Rat, like, in her room, like kissing."

"Way to go Swamp Rat." As he said this Lance looked over toward the food court. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." With that the couple walked over to where Jo was getting beat up.

"Kitty, I think I know the girl those guys are beating…Oh shit! Yo assholes! Leave her alone." Lance shouted running over.

One of the boys turned around and got up in Lance's face. "Oh yeah tough guy what are you going to do…" the boy's words were cut off when Lance punched him right in the face.

The rest of the guys turned around to confront Lance.

"Hey dude that was uncalled for. We were just showing this freak that mutants are not welcome here."

"I take offence to the term freak. Us mutants prefer the term gifted." Kitty said with a smile.

At that moment the mall security officer came over.

"What is going on over here?" he asked in a voice that sounded distinctly feminine.

One of the boys spoke up before Jo, Lance, or Kitty could.

"Sir, these mutants attacked us. We were just defending ourselves."

With that the three mutants were escorted out of the mall.

"Good job Lance. Now Rogue is gonna like kill us!" Kitty shouted.

"What was I suppose to do? Let my favorite cousin get her ass kick? I don't think so." Lance yelled right back.

"I had everything under control. As much as I appreciate the help it was not needed. Now what is need is a hug from my cousin." Jo said as she hugged Lance. "So who's the valley girl?"

"Names, like, Kitty Pryde, and I am his girlfriend." Kitty said sticking her hand out for Jo to shake.

"Jo Donnivan, Lance's cousin. It is nice to meet you." She said as she shook Kitty's hand.

"Hey you wanna, like, come over and like hang out with us?" Kitty asked.

"Sure why not. This way I get to tell you a bunch of embarrassing stories about Lance." Jo said with a laugh.

"No you will not!" Lance yelled at the backs of the two giggling girls who were walking toward his car. "Hey wait up!"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Thanx for reading and Please review.

Peace Out

Jessi-Jane


End file.
